Wondering about you
by Krillin285
Summary: Krillin tells Juuhachi how a special song reminds him of their relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fan fic that I've put up, though not the first one I've done. I'd like to thank all those authors who have inspired me to write about Krillin and Juuhachigou, from their stories that I've read. I'd also like to say that please don't criticize me for liking this band or this song, which I've chosen to write about. This is a song fic called "Wondering," which is the name of the Good Charlotte song, which they own. Finally I'd like to dedicate this song fic to my love **Juuhachigou Gero**, aka Meliss. You are my main inspiration for this song fic. It is as much as from me to you, as it is from Krillin to Juuhachi. You are my Juuhachi and I am your Krill. Well, on with the story.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to "Wondering," Good Charlotte does. I also don't own DBZ.

Krillin put in the cd "The Young and the Hopeless (don't own)" from "Good Charlotte (don't own)" Krillin goes about his business cleaning off the breakfast table. He was wearing black jeans, high top black and white Converse (don't own), and a blue Hard Rock Cafe (don't own) shirt from Houston that Juuhachi had gotten him while she was in Texas. Of course, that was the last time Krillin was away from her. Track number four, "Wondering" comes on.

"Hmmm, I like this song a lot," Krillin thinks to himself. He grabs the cd booklet and reads the lyrics as he listens to the song again. By the end of the song he has tears coming from his eyes.

"Wow, what a beautiful song. It reminds me of Juuhachi and I when we first started dating," Krillin says out loud. Still staring at the lyrics in the cd booklet, Krillin looks up as he feels the soft touch of his fiancé, Juuhachi, feeling the stubble on his chin. She was wearing navy blue jeans, a red tank top, and black and white high top Converse (don't own) that were different from Krillin's, because she had white laces and he had black laces

"I love your stubble Krill," Juuhachi says with a big smile across her face.

"I know you do Juuhachi," says Krillin with a smile to match hers.

"What were you talking about just a minute ago? I heard you say something about us when we first started going out," Juuhachi asks.

"It's this song off the cd I got, "Wondering (don't own)." It reminds me of you and I when we first started going out. It also reminds me of us now," Krillin said. "I'll let you listen to it and explain it to you later. We should finish cleaning first."

"Ok, I look forward to it," Juuhachi said.

So they went about cleaning. It was easy cleaning as Master Roshi and Oolong had won a vacation to Las Vegas for three weeks. They couldn't get in the way and it actually went quicker than if they were there. Krillin and Juuhachi were really enjoying this time alone.

They decided to have lunch outside on the beach. Juuhachi had made Krillin and her-self finger sandwiches and they decided to have tea to drink, which she also made. After lunch they sat in the shade of a tree in each others arms, just enjoying the breeze. Krillin looked at Juuhachi and started smiling. She quickly saw him and began smiling herself.

"What?" Juuhachi asked with her beautiful eyes sparkling at him.

"Nothing," Krillin said.

"Wha-at?" Juuhachi asked again. The "Nothing game was their favorite game to play.

"Nothin'," Krillin replied with the smile still present.

"Wha-at," Juuhachi said for the third time, not angry, but still happy.

"Something," Krillin said.

"Something?" Juuhachi asked.

"Yeah. You," Krillin said as he blushed.

"Me, what about me?" Juuhachi asked, her smile getting bigger.

"I love you," Krillin said, blushing an even darker shade of red. You would've thought he got sunburned.

"I love you too." Juuhachi said as she moved in to kiss Krillin. Well after about ten minutes of kissing, Krillin and Juuhachi decided to move into the living room.

"Well, my love, are you ready for me to tell you why this song reminds me of me and you?" Krillin asked.

"Sure, if you want to. Actually I'd like to hear why," Juuhachi said. "I'm just curious."

"I know you just want to hear why I love you and what I like about you because your so conceited," Krillin joked, as he put his arms around Juuhachi. He rubbed his nose up against hers, and she rubbed her nose against his. This was another thing they loved to do. Needless to say, these two were madly in love with each other. But it wasn't always this way. And even though, Juuhachi was very open with her love to Krillin, he was the only one whom she shared that special bond with. Even her own brother hadn't seen this said of her. But she didn't care. Krillin was special to her, as she was to him. They definitely were good together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it so far. Hope me rambling on before the story wasn't to long or boring. Tell me what you think. I'd be glad to hear some constructive criticism. It's the only way I'll improve. -Lip aka Krillin


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: I changed my name from **SAVAGE-PUNK-17** to **Krillin285** because I didn't want people to think the 17 stood for Android 17, because my girlfriend is Juuhachi, and that would just be weird. I chose 17, cause at the time it was my favorite number. So I changed it, cause I see myself as Krillin. Well I'm back again with another chapter. I hope the last chapter was enjoyable. Well I met my goal on the first chapter by having the one person this story was intended for read it. But I was surprised to see other people reviewing it. I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed my fic. It really means a lot to me, especially since most, if not all of you, are some of my favorite authors. Sorry for the mistakes. I'll try to do my best this time, but I'm sure there will be some mistakes this time. Well onto the second chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except for the idea of the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I'll play the song for you first Juuhachi, then I'll play it again, and explain the lyrics," Krillin said.

"Ok, sounds gooood to me," Juuhachi said with that beautiful smirk on her face.

"Alright then." Krillin then put in the CD, and sat down next to Juuhachi as the song began to play. He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder. Once again tears began to fill his eyes as he listened to the song, and looked at his love. Juuhachi looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong Krill?" Juuhachi asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you know, this song reminds me of you, and how much I love you. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you love and care for me, as much as I love and care for you."

Juuhachi kissed Krill on the check and hugged him tight. They sat there in each other's arms, as they had done earlier on the beach, each of them knowing how much the other meant to them.

"Well, let me start the song over and explain how the lyrics remind me of you," Krillin said as the song ended. He started the track over again.

_"If you want me to wait, I would wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through. If you don't wanna say, Anything at all. I'm happy wondering._ _Go! Yeah, yeah."_

Krillin paused after the main chorus played at the beginning of the song. Krillin looked at Juuhachi and began talking.

"Well, after you started hanging around the island more often, and we became friends is pretty much where this begins. You know just getting you to talk to me was not an easy task, and for you to be here and be my friend was wonderful. But as you know, I wanted more. I was willing to wait, though, for you to really open up to me. I knew it would be awhile before you would start talking to me about any deep topic that dealt with your emotions, and how you felt. This was a task I was glad to take on. I wanted it. I wanted you."

"You know I'm sorry if I was ever rude to you," Juuhachi said. "It was hard to get use to you as a friend, but it was harder to deal with the feelings I had for you. I was afraid, because I thought if I told you how I felt, you might not feel the same way as me. I thought you would think I wasn't good enough to be your girlfriend. I knew you didn't see me as an evil android, but I still felt scared about loosing the one other person I cared about, besides Seventeen, who was still alive. As you know, loosing sixteen was hard. I didn't want to loose another friend, or my one love."

Krillin smiled as he heard this.

"I know you didn't ever mean to hurt me," Krillin said, " I just hope me telling you about this song and how it makes me feel, will give me the chance to show you, just how special you are to me. Like I said I was willing to wait for you to warm up to me. Just being with you was great. Like the song says, I was even happy when we didn't talk. I just enjoyed your company."

He then played the first verse.

_"Since I was a young man, I never was a fun man. I never had a plan and no security. Then ever since I met you, I never could forget you. I only wanna get you right here next to me._  
_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh), Needs someone that they can trust and You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh), That I found just in time._  
_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through.  
If you don't wanna say, Anything at all. I'm happy wondering."_

Then Krillin paused the song, to explain this verse.

"You know, growing up I had the greatest friends, and I had a good time with them. But other people always looked me at, as being the outcast. They thought I looked weird. They thought I acted strange. Even with my friends I sometimes felt like an outcast from them. I wasn't always willing to take as many chances as them, or do as many risky things. Not that fighting wasn't risky, but it was one thing I was confident in doing. I was the more serious one in the group. I was also not as confident with women. Well, what I mean is, women that I was attracted to. They could never see pass my physical features. Even if they did get to know me, what I looked like was always a drawback. They really affected my confidence in myself. Sometimes, I would even get depressed. I thought I'd end up lonely the rest of my life. I didn't want to end up old and lonely, or end up like Master Roshi, with all due respect. I saw Goku and Chi Chi and how happy they were and wanted someone of my own. Even though I fought with my friends, I just didn't want it to be my whole life. I wanted something more. I didn't ever think I would find my true love." Krillin then turned from staring at the wall to look into Juuhachi's eyes, which for the first time that he saw, had tears in them. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well that's the second chapter. Hope it was good. There will be at least one more chapter, which will probably be the last. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I guess this is the final chapter of this fic. Hope it was enjoyable. I made a mistake in the first chapter. It says 18 is Krillin's fiancé, but that didn't happen yet in my fic. So please pretend that in the first chapter when it says 18 is Krillin's fiancé, that it says his love instead. It will make sense when you're done reading this chapter. I'd once again like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing it. Also, I hope everyone had a good holiday, however you decide to celebrate it. I'd like to re-dedicate this fic to Meliss, Happy 11 Months my love!  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything in this fic, just the idea for this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you crying Juuhachi?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing, I mean, I just feel bad, about you not feeling like you would ever find your true love. That's how I felt for awhile. I had friends, like you. Maybe not as many, but I had Sixteen and Seventeen, even though he is my brother. After Sixteen was gone it was just me and Seventeen. I felt alone with him. He was my friend and my brother, but I also felt the need to be loved by someone else, the need to find my true love, like you. However, those feelings confused me and caused me to just suppress them and remain my cold self. But I didn't forget them, which is why I left Seventeen, and found you. You made me feel different from anyone else I had ever met. I had a plan all along. I figured, if you were my true love, you would stay with me no matter how mean and cold I was to you. I knew that if you were my true love, you would not give up on me. I knew that if you were the one, you, and no one else before you, would melt my ice cold heart. You know why this is the first time you've ever seen me cry, because Krill, without you, I'd never know what love is. I love you, and that's why I'm crying. Because," Juuhachi paused, "without your love, I can't return it. Without you in my life, I am nothing."

Krillin stared at her with a sympathetic but confused look on his face. He thought "should I be happy that she's almost like me in that aspect of our lives, or should I be sad because I know what that's like. I know what to say," he thought. Krillin took her hands and stared into her beautiful eyes, eyes that he knew were the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"Juuhachi, I feel bad you felt that way. You and I both felt that way, alone. But not we have each other."

Krillin put the song back on.

"Now my life is changing, It's always rearranging. It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could. Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you. I wanna get down to the point that I need you.  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh), Needs someone that they can trust and You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh), That I found just in time.  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through.  
If you don't wanna say, Anything at all. I'm happy wondering. Go! Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah."

Once again Krillin paused the song.

"You know, my life's been pretty strange. I mean obviously it has been," Krillin said with a laugh, that made Juuhachi laugh too. "I've told you before, I've had a crush on you for awhile and wanted to help you get your life straightened out. I wanted to be the one who was there for you when no one else was."

"And you were, and that's how I came to love you, besides the fact that we have many things in common. I love you Krill, which is why I need you." Juuhachi said this right before her lips touched Krillin's as they kissed.

"Hey Juu, I was the one who was suppose to say that I need you not the other way around," Krillin said with a smirk on his face. It was the same smirk that matched the one on his love's face.

"Haha, yeah, but that's the great part about it. This started out about you telling me about how this song reminded you, of yourself, when it came to how you felt about me. I guess you never thought I would feel the same about you, huh, Mr. Krillin Chestnut?" Juuhachi asked all snug in her response as she crossed her arms and stared at Krillin.

Just then Krillin tapped his finger on Juuhachi's nose and made a noise that sounded like "Boop." Juuhachi laughed and did the same to Krillin, except for where his nose should be. They laughed for awhile and then leaned on each other.

"Well, I guess I'll play the rest of this song so I can finish explaining it," Krillin said.

Once again the song played.

"Don't tell me, The bad news. Don't tell me anything at all. Just tell me, That you need me And stay right here with me.  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through.  
If you don't wanna say, Anything at all. I'm happy wondering.  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through.  
If you don't wanna say, Anything at all. I'm happy wondering."

Krillin stopped the song as it ended.

"Well Krill, are you gonna tell me what bad news Joel was referring to in this song?" Juuhachi asked.

"Yeah, well I thought that you would leave me. That would be worse than bad news. I would've been devastated if you did, as I would be now if you left. You told me that you need me, and I told you that I need you..."

"So Krill, stay right here with me," Juuhachi interrupted him. "Krill, I've never met anyone like you. I've never had so much in common with someone, as I have with you."

"I've never met anyone like you either Juu. And yes, you are the person I have the most in common with, even more than Goku, my best friend. I know we still have many differences but I love you no matter what," Krillin said.

Juuhachi hugged Krillin then grabbed his hands in hers.

"What I'm gonna say, may sound strange coming from me, except for the fact that I'm saying it to you," Juuhachi said as her hands started to shake. "Krill, you are my love, and, um."

"Yeah?" Krillin asked.

"Um, I was wondering, since I love you and need you, and since you love and need me, um, how would you like to spend the rest of your life living with me?" Juuhachi asked.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Juuhachi?" Krillin asked.

"Well, um, I wouldn't quite say that. Well, yeah I would. Krill, will you marry me?" Juuhachi asked.

Krillin stared at her. Her eyebrows went up as she asked this. He stared into her eyes and said, "Gee, Juuhachi, I don't know why I would ever marry you. I mean we have absolutely nothing in common with each other. We don't even love each other," Krillin said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Way to ruin the moment Krill," Juuhachi said.

"Damn straight I'll marry you," Krillin replied.

Krillin and Juuhachi stared into each other's eyes. Juuhachi smiled the biggest smile Krillin had ever seen.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Nothin'." Juuhachi said.

"Wha-at?" Krillin asked again.

"No-thin'." Juuhachi replied.

"No-thin', huh?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, it's somethin'." Juuhachi said.

"Somethin', eh?"

"Yup"

"What somethin' would this be?"

"You." Juuhachi said.

"Me," Krillin said. "What about me?"

"I love you and you're gonna be meh husband." Juuhachi said, still smiling.

"I love you too, and you're gonna be meh wife," Krillin said.

Krillin rubbed under Juuhachi's chin and she rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"You know what were gonna be, Krill," Juuhachi said.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Partners in crime," Juuhachi said with a proud look on her face.

"That we will," Krillin said.

Then they looked into each others eyes and kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end. I hope it was good. I'd also like to say that ironically enough, Joel from Good Charlotte wrote this song about his dog. Yeah, Meliss told me that. Of course that was after I started this fic. Although, I think that this song applies to anyone you love, whether it's your best friend, your dog or cat, your boyfriend, or your girlfriend. So just remember that. Love is the greatest thing in the world. Thanks and please review.


End file.
